Tiagara's Tale
by Seelenlos
Summary: Life is full of ups and downs ,while some succeed others were born to lose .Tiagara a young redguard is going to learn this hard life lesson. The way to hell is usually paved in good intentions, the price of survival is usually very high.this is his journey this is his tale.


_It was a beautiful day the sun was just coming up the birds were singing and there was a cool breeze in the air. It was a good day in cyrodiil_ thought Tiagara as he snuggle deeper into his pillow that was until his father came into the room and turned over the bed making Tiagara tumble onto the floor.

"Wake up boy I told you to get up five minutes ago there's work to be done".

Tiagara rubbed his head and gently swore under his breath "Father there are much easier ways to wake some one up like gently poking them or jumping on the bed hell I would have taken cold water being poured on me anything is better than brain damage".

"Hey" Tiagara's father exclaim while pointing a finger at Tiagara prone body "you made me do this now get up get dress get a weapon off the rack and meet me outside".

Tiagara sighed and pushed himself to his feet he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a cloth shirt and pants he then got dress and put on his socks and shoes when he was done he walked into the living room where he spotted his sister playing with the family's dog Roxy the border collie.

"Good morning Kalina"

"good morning brother " said Kalina cheerfully.

Kalina was Tiagara half sister she looked like an average Thirteen year old dunmer girl . She had long red hair and her skin was bluish gray her ears where pointed like an elves but her face was slightly rounded and her eyes were the color purple. When She gets older she will be a very beautiful and striking woman.

"Going outside to train with papa huh?"Kalina asked curiously .

"Yes I swear father is crazy I'm only 16 I should be sleeping until twelve in the afternoon and being with friends not pulling myself off the ground and learning combat drills at five in the morning."

"Don't worry too much brother about it Kalina chuckled Father loves you he just wants you to be prepare for the world". by the way I took the liberty to sharpen and polish your sword. It's on the weapons rack ready to go".

Tiagara nodded and thanked his little sister before picking his sword off the weapons rack and headed outside_. The cool morning breeze felt good on Tiagara's skin it made him feel alive he would try to enjoy this moment before it would be lost in the combat drills and training his father would put him through . Every day since the day Tiagara learned to walk was the same get up stretch jog around town then go to the field near wawnet inn and do horrible mind numbing drills like parrying , blocking, dodging ,sword strikes and various other drills then afterwards having to show his father all he learned in a sparring match. Till this day Tiagara never landed a single hit on his father but today would be different thought Tiagara today is the day Tiagara would slip past his father guard and Final land a hit on him. Just one was all he wanted smiled Tiagara he then pushed the thought from his mind and ran to catch up with his father who was probably half way to the market district._

"Ahh nothing like a jog around town to get the blood flowing eh son"

Tiagara just narrow his eyes and glared at his father_. he hated his father's "death marches" as his father liked to call them but he really hated when his father made stupid jokes and quips about them_.

"Come boy you aren't done yet are you?" Tiagara father said teasingly

Tiagara refused to answer he just unsheathed his sword and awaited his fathers 's instructions. Tiagaras father Logan raise an eyebrow and chuckled softly before reaching up and taking his axe off his always marvel at his father battle axe Wailing Dark . It was a huge double bladed weapon. The blades on the weapon were shaped like butterfly wings and were made out of pure silver, the haft of it was made out of a branch from valenwood . Runes were carved into the blades and haft of the weapon. The runes glowed a paled blue color that was calming in contrast to its brutal and violent nature for not only did the runes strengthen the weapon to be as strong daedric metal but it stole the life energy of those unlucky enough to become to intimate with its blade to heal and rejuvenate the wielder . Father axe had one more special gift the runes etched into the weapon made it so only Logan could wield it and never could it harm him.

Logan was a big imposing man he was 6'7 and weight 265 .he was a nord born and raised in Skyrim he had long white hair braided into a ponytail his mustache was neatly trimmed his beard was braided down to a little past his neck .he was heavily muscular with arms as thick as tree trunks his body was scar from different battles was a cunning mind that new strategy and a quickness that few knew about until it was too late .

Tiagara was different that his father tiagara was slightly above medium build was redgaurd like his mother but he was almost as tall as his father ranging in at 6,1 he also had his father's eye colors one being green the other blue .before they had a chance to begin training they heard a voice shouting in the distance

"hey Logan"

Tiagara and his Father Logan turned and saw Nerussa walking towards them Nerussa was the owner of Wawnet Inn she ran the inn longer than Tiagara been alive.

"hey Nerussa"said Logan as he walked over and embrace each other. "How have you been? how's the inn doing" questioned Logan

"Could be better Logan damn people see an altmer running an Inn and they get scared think I'm going to poison there drinks or kidnap them in the dead of night"

Tiagara was always surprised by the ignorance of people sure Nerussa was an altmer but she was no thalmor agent she was just a Inn owner trying to make ends meet .

"the treaty of white gold tower was signed thirty years ago and there is peace between the domion and empire I know people are still afraid but it should have calm down a bit more Nerussa ranted

. Logan sniffed the air and cocked an eye at Nerussa

"you're drunk aren't you"

"noes" exclaim nerussa defensively "I just been dipping into my wine cellar bit is all"

Nerussa was slurring her speech and could barely stand but Logan let it go he didn't want to get into a fight with his old friend. Nerussa looked past Logan and spied Tiagara

"another day of training huh Logan" asked Nerussa with a smile

"you know it" said Logan "got to prepare Tia for the world mold him into a man"

Tiagara rolled his eyes his father always wanted Tia to be a warrior like him but in truth Tia didn't know what he wanted to do with his life _he dreamt about being a wealthy merchant or a sailor yeah a sailor visiting new and exotic places Tiagara smile and quickly shook the thought from his head. Eyes on the prey not the horizon his friend Kissena always told him that. No time to be day dreaming he was going to land his first ever blow on his father _.

"So father what drills are we doing today?" yelled Tiagara

"huh oh yeah No drills today son we going to go straight to the sparring ".

Tia had a look of surprise on his face"huh I don't understand"

Logan smiled and walk back over to tiagara spinning Wailing Dark over his head

"I want to do something different for today will make a deal with you if you land one hit one me we will stop training early and you can go back to bed ok call it a gift".

Tiagara licked his lips in anticipation this is the day Tiagara thought this is the day a land I land a single hit. Tiagara calmed himself slowed his breathing and held his sword in a two handed grip

"first moves your son" Logan yelled he stop spinning wailing dark and held it at his side "show me what you learned"

Tiagara cleared his mind of all thoughts and focused only at the task at hand he then sprinted towards his father he feint to the left and swung his sword in arc aim at his father's belly.


End file.
